In Case Of Damage
by ohburnsnap289
Summary: When a band goes on tour with the Naked Brothers Band, what kind of drama happens?
1. Meeting the Guys

-Sugar Rush-

I smirked as I saw my best friend run out of her house, a relaxed smile on her face. Her boyfriend, Jake, was lugging her four huge suitcases behind him. All Sky had to say was, "Oh, these bags are quite heavy" and it was Jake to the rescue.

As Sky reached the limo, she hopped in after giving Jake a peck on the lips. She sat beside me, and we linked arms.

"He's such a great boyfriend, isn't he?" Sky said. I looked over at her beaming face and nodded, smiling lightly.

I heard Jake give a small grumble to Tanner, "I love Sky, but why does she have so many clothes? I mean, the tour managers will provide all of the clothes for the on-stage stuff. Gosh. It's just not fair."

I giggled quietly, and turned to Sky who was sticking her tongue out at Jake and Tanner, knowing they couldn't see her.

Sky, Jake, Tanner, and I were a band. We started off playing small gigs, and our rehearsals were in Tanner's garage, but doing one of those small gigs, we got discovered. So we called ourselves "Sugar Rush" and we pretty much blew up. We're a rock and roll band, that occasionally does some pop. Where's the fun without it?!

Hollywood life has been great so far. Sure, there's been some stupid rumors about Tanner dying, or Sky and Jake moving to Canada to get married, (What's with the Canada part anyways?!) but it's been amazing.

Just 'cause I bet you're curious, I'll do a bit of a Character Description.

Her name's Sky Joanne Blaire. She has curly brown hair a little below her shoulders, and brown eyes. She's funny, and sarcastic. She's 15, and was born on June 17.

His name's Tanner Jack Reid. He has shaggy brown hair, and light green eyes. He's like the big brother to all of us, and we love him for it. He's 15, and was born on January 10.

His name's Jake Andrew Williams. He has long, black hair and brown eyes. He's the funny guy and always has something fun for everyone to do. He's 15, and was born March 13.

My name's Mazie Tara Diana. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm the shy, quiet one that is more of a listener than a talker. I was added to the band because I can sing, and Sky wanted a blonde best friend in the band. We actually did hit it off right away, and just look where it's brought us. I'm 15, and was born December 18. I'm the baby of the group.

That's us. That's Sugar Rush.

Any who, back to reality. Jake and Tanner finished loading Sky's bags in the trunk, and moved up to sit next to us.

"So how do you think touring with the Naked Brothers Band will be?"

Yeah. We're not "famous" enough yet, so we're going with a well-known band as an opening act. Oh well. From what I've seen of them, they are pretty cute.

(Just imagine with me all the members of NBB 3 years older. Nat, Thomas, Qaasim, and David are 16, Rosalina [yes, Rosalina, not Allie] is 17 [bear with me here], and Alex is 13)

"I dunno," Sky answered, "They seem cool. That Rosalina chick bugs me though."

I smiled slightly, "I think it'll be cool. From what I've seen of them, they're pretty down to earth."

Tanner nodded his agreement. I fiddled with the bottom of my shorts that Sky practically had to put on me herself, trying to pull them down more. Sky slapped my hand.

I winced, and stopped messing with it. "You look good, May." Sky promised.

"B-but, I mean... I don't want to come off as, like, trampy or anything." I whined, pulling my legs to my chest.

Jake sighed, and patted my arm. "Baby Mazie. We're in Hollywood now. You're pretty, and guys want you. Might as well tease them a bit."

Sky laughed, and went over to Jake, curling into his side. They started acting all lovey-dovey like always.

-Naked Brothers Band-

"When the heck are they going to be here?" a sleepy Alex groaned, resting his head on the couch.

"Soon, Alex. Remember," Rosalina said, "They only live in Boston."

Nat smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "We have a huge day of traveling today. Sugar Rush is coming to pick us up, then we go to the airport in Buffalo to Tulsa, Oklahoma, then to West Valley City, Utah, and then finally to L.A. where we get on a tour bus and begin our two year tour all over the world."

"Gee," Qaasim muttered, "You make everything sound so exciting."

Everyone gave a quiet laugh, rubbing their eyes tiredly. It was 6 AM and Sugar Rush, the band they were going on tour with, was on their way to get them now.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Thomas asked, rolling on to the floor to have more room to rest on.

"Won't you guys perk up a bit?" Nat exclaimed, "We're about to go on tour with an awesome band! At least be a little excited."

"Woo hoo." Alex, Qaasim, Thomas, and David all muttered at the same time, unenthusiastically.

Nat rolled his eyes towards Rosalina, and was about to say something, but suddenly, there was a knock on their apartment door.

"They're here!" Nat exclaimed, releasing Rosalina and running to the door.

He opened it quickly, immediately meeting a pair of sparkling blue eyes. He smiled quietly at the girl, and she smiled back. She was the shortest of the group, and held out her hand towards him.

-Sugar Rush-

Wow. Nat Wolff is extremely cute. Right when he opened the door, I met his big brown eyes and nearly melted. For a second I just stood there, and when he smiled at me, I was unsure of what to do. So I smiled back clumsily, and extended my hand.

"M-mazie. Mazie Diana." I said, as he shook my hand. His hand was so warm and soft.

"Nat. Nat Wolff," He laughed, releasing my hand, "Come on in."

I walked in, pulling Tanner along with me. "Stop exchanging spit and say hi!" Tanner yelled to Sky and Jake.

Sky walked in after us, bright red. Jake laughed, "Babe, c'mon." Jake and Tanner said hi to Nat, and Sky nodded, still slightly red.

"Come in and meet the guys!" Nat exclaimed, pointing down a hallway. We all walked down, Tanner first, then Jake and Sky. I hung back for a minute with Nat.

"Excited?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Yeah. A bit worried though."

Nat laughed. "Why? You guys are awesome."

"Stage fright. On Sugar Rush's biggest concert I nearly fainted when singing, "Everything I'm Not"."

Nat laughed, and patted my shoulder. "It'll be okay." He promised, and we reached the room where I'm guessing the rest of the band was.

The boys of Nat's band were all standing up next to the girl Rosalina.

And for some reason, I could tell we were going to have an interesting tour.


	2. Straight In The Face

"How can a limo be too small?!" Qaasim exclaimed as we all looked into the limo which could hold about 8 people, when it needs to fit 11.

"I know, right?" Sky said, "We're gonna need to lap-seat. So, I'll sit on Jake's lap, Rosalina can sit on Nat's lap, and Mazie can sit..."

"On the floor?" I suggested, looking down at the floor.

"Nah, the floor doesn't look comfortable," Thomas said. Or is that David?

Tanner sighed, and pushed his way through. "All I know is Mazie isn't sitting on my lap. She has the boniest butt in the world."

Everyone laughed quietly, and I blushed. "I'll sit on the floor, so my bony butt doesn't hurt any of you," I said, motioning everyone in.

Jake went in first, sitting on the very far corner. Sky followed, plopping down onto his lap. Tanner followed, then the kid with the blonde hair... Thomas? No, David. Yeah, David, and then Qaasim squeezed in. Luckily, they're all skinny minis.

The Naked Brothers Band's manager, Cooper, went next, Thomas following, then Alex, and finally Nat and Rosalina.

I crawled in, sitting so my back was against Sky's legs. By habit, she took my hair out of its high ponytail, and started to style it different ways. Sky liked my hair, because I could do pretty much anything with it, and it would stay. It wouldn't always look good, but still...

It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes, no one really knowing what to say.

"So..." Alex carried off, looking around at everyone.

"You guys excited?" Tanner asked, drumming his fingers on his knee.

They all nodded their heads, "Extremely." Cooper said, smiling.

It carried back off into awkwardness. "Dudes," Jake said, "We're going to be on tour, on the same bus, with one bathroom, and we'll be playing the same shows every night. Might as well get to know each other."

I turned back to him, "So, we're going to go around the circle saying our full name, our birthday, and what we'd name a puppy if we had one?" I asked sarcastically.

Tanner scoffed, and looked around for something to throw at me. Not finding anything, he just stuck his tongue out at me instead.

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at the people in front of me.

"Fine then, how do you suggest we start conversation, May?"

I shrugged, "We could sit in awkward silence until someone decides to start talking about... something."

"Know what, Mazie?"

"What, Tanner!"

"Shut up!" Sky yelled, pulling my hair.

"Owie!" I yelled, grabbing the back of my head.

"So!" Thomas exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "We're a big fan of your guys' music."

I looked at him, and gave a small smile. "Yeah, we love yours too."

"My favorite's 'Curious'." Sky said.

"Mine is 'Your Smile'. It's really romantic, and I'm not really into that stuff," Jake said. We all laughed, because usually Jake would be singing "Soulja Boy", not romantic stuff.

"Mine is definitely 'If That's Not Love'." Tanner exclaimed.

Everyone looked down at me, and I scratched my arm awkwardly, what I did when I was nervous or anxious.

"I like, um, 'I Feel Alone'." I said, and they all nodded.

[Sugar Rush to me is Hey Monday so I'll be using their songs, all credit goes to them.]

"All of us love "Homecoming" so much. But we do like your other songs too," Nat said, leaning around Rosalina.

"Really?" I exclaimed, "I hate my voice in that one. I prefer 'How You Love Me Now'."

I was the lead singer of Sugar Rush, and I played the bass. Tanner plays the drums, and Sky and Jake play guitars. They all sing back-up.

"I love that song, but 'Homecoming' will always be my favorite," Thomas said.

I smiled, and we thanked them.

I looked over to Nat, and saw him staring straight back at me. I smiled at him, and peered at Rosalina. She wasn't looking at me, luckily. He smiled back, and for some reason I felt myself turn tomato red.

Rosalina looked over at me, and I looked away from her boyfriend.

And no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't figure out why he had made me blush just by giving me a smile.

But the answer was staring me straight in the face.


End file.
